I'm Kerri, Nothing More
by Thalico the Couple of the Year
Summary: The first of the "I'm Kerri, Daughter of Nightmare" series. Carter and Sadie are setting off to Manhattan with Jaz, Walt, Zia, Alyssa and Felix to look for the unknown magic. But Kerri finds out that evil is rising again, so she leaves to find the source of the magic on her own. But is she really just a magician? Or is there more to her than that?
1. The Start of the End

**Here is my newest series... I'M KERRI, DAUGHTER OF NIGHTMARE! I know it's an OC story, but please, read then criticise and whatever.**

**Reeeeeeeaaaad... ON!**

* * *

**If**** you're listening now, you're not so lucky. You can be one of us. When you finish hearing this, pack your bag and go to the school. I'm not telling you which one, but you'll figure it out. When you're there, open locker K-23. I'm not telling you the code. Sadie's telling me to hurry up so I will.**

I'm recording this with Sadie and Carter, which is quite crazy, and they're currently in a fight so I'm going to fill you in. It all started when I blew up the whole Brooklyn house. Oh right. You guys don't know me.

I'm Kerri and I'm 14, like Sadie. My home is Brooklyn house. I've been there as long as I can remember. I don't know where I come from but I don't have an American accent because I only hang out with Cleo and Antoniette, who only has a light mix of American accent mixed into their British one. I've been in the House of Life the longest but the thing is, I don't know my blood line since I don't know my surname, and I can't find my speciality no matter how hard I try. I've secretly always been against the new ways, the ways of magicians, and followed the old ways, the path of gods. I never went to school. I've lived with Iskandar until he died. After that I searched for a Nome that followed the old ways and ended here. So I came right after the war with Apophis.

I ran down stairs because I heard there was a meeting. Sadie and Carter were sitting at the table, with many of the magicians at their side.

Finally Sadie spoke up and put some sense into the trainees. But of course, to me, she has no sense what so ever.

[Sadie, you know it's true. Carter's agreeing with me!]

"Look we don't know what it is that's in Manhattan and the only way to find out is to go look for ourselves. If we send a group of magicians from the house of life and it turns out it's a god, then we will have angered the gods. If it's a group of rebel magicians and ignore them, then we will be letting our enemy get away. I personally think it must be something else, but the only way to know for sure is to go and look for ourselves." There was a lot of nodding and a chorus of "She's right." and "Why didn't I think of that?"

Carter sighed. "Your right Sadie. The question is though, who should we take." At that everyone at the table including the ankle-biters started yelling things like "Pick me, pick me!" and "I want to go!" And of course, being the dark magician that I am, I didn't say a thing.

They eventually decided on a group of some of the best magicians in addition to Carter and Sadie. Walt, who in addition to being the best of our group with charms, was now an amazing magician, Zia, who was a good fighter, flame thrower and conveniently happened to be the eye of Ra, Jaz, our local healer, Felix, our penguin fanatic and expert on all things ice related, and Alyssa, who was studying the path of Geb the earth god and was just downright useful to have around. Especially if a building started to cave in, which seems to happen quite often around the Kanes. My violet eyes stared across the room. I sighed, not many people knew my true self since... My parents abused me. I ran away alright, but the scar of a knife on my left thigh was still left after the last 3 years. Only Cleo knew me, but only a small part: the adventurous side. I really wished someone knew the true me.

I raced upstairs and opened my secret passageway I made with magic(you learn things when you hang with Cleo and Antoniette). It lead to the library, and no one can see the opening and the people inside. I went through and found the group of magicians discussing their plan. Walt and Sadie seemed to be looking for a certain book.

[Yes, I was spying on you guys. Now shut it!]

"Found it!" a muffled voice shouted from the other side of the library. Probably Carter's. I saw Sadie, Walt and Zia rushing to him while Felix and Alyssa were trying to calm the penguins... at least Alyssa was. Jaz came out from a tall shelf carrying an arm full of scrolls and placed it on the table. The scrolls had difficult healing spells written in it. The language was wrong too. Felix finally sent the penguins back to Antarctica after numerous demands from Alyssa. The larger group ran out mumbling amongst each other.

"The strange magic essence is coming from Long Island Sound. It's not Egyptian, I think. It feels wrong." Carter announced. I rolled my eyes.

And guess what? Sadie rolled her eyes, "That's obviously why we're going! We'll be leaving at noon tomorrow. Bring all necessary items as well as spare clothes and any other items to fit in your bag or Duat locker." The meeting was adjourned and everyone dispersed. I creeped back to my room, surprised to find Cleo there.

" Spying on them again? If you really want to go, just ask them!" I rolled my eyes again. I do it a lot.

"If I that was an option, I would've already done it. It has to be a secret." I started packing my things: a large bottle of water, some dry food, lots of money(or as much as I have), few spare clothing and a pair of grey high top converse sneakers. I stored my wand in my pocket. A staff(that turns into any wild animal), a backup staff(this one turns into any birds), a backup for the backup staff(I think you know what this means; wildcats), book of spells, a twine, parchments of paper, ink blocks, scrying bowl with a bottle of oil and more food and clothing in my Duat locker(which Antoniette told me how to make). You understand how helpful it is to hang with them.

I was all set and ready to go, except that my pet eagle, Electric(which I kept in my room in secrecy: the only other pets in the house was Muffin, Khufu and Philip, the Albino Alligator). He(yes, it's a he) had black and white feathers, but strangely had striking blue eyes. It almost looked human. He had entered my room a few years ago, and made home here.

He was out(which is not unusual since it's hard hiding him in my room) and he was normally out for a long time. Last time, he was out for a whole week and brought back Carter's old black socks(I still wonder how he got it).

I was leaving tomorrow, a few minutes after the crew had left, which meant I had to find Electric until then. It wouldn't have been hard if there was something I could do to bring him back, but sadly, there wasn't. It was the 5th day since he had gone out, meaning he wouldn't be returning for at least 2 days. 5 days maximum, but by that time, Carter and Sadie would be too far to track, unless I used a tracking spell which would take a long time itself.

I crashed on to my bed as Cleo left the room. The hard square ivory head rest was set under my head and I drifted off to Duat with my chicken bird coming out my soul. My ba. Over all, it looked like a golden bird with a 'Kerri head', which was a girl head with straight jet black hair that reached my collar bones and covered my right eye, shocking violet eyes that somewhat look evil. But believe me, I'm not a single bit evil.

[Sadie, stop disagreeing. I'm not evil!]

I flew across the desert plains, when spotted two figures in the distance. Both of them were woman. Except that one of them had wings. It didn't look like anything I've ever seen. And I've seen quite a bit. My ba looked down at the two and hid by the clouds.

One of them had unnaturally pale skin with pitch black hair and eyes. Over her nightmare like black Greek dress that looked like a cloth pinned in different places, was an equally, if not darker cloak. It was really obvious that she wasn't Egyptian. She was Greek. The dress and the language the lady was speaking in gave it away.

The other one looked like she was taking orders from the woman. She had grey wings stretching from her back. She wore the same dress as the the pale lady and had had floor length black hair and glowing silver eyes. Truthfully, it was quite creepy.

I couldn't understand what they were speaking of, but I caught one word. Ker. Whatever that meant. It was half of my name too. But that wasn't all. She then spoke in perfect English.

"Kerri, come out. We're not going to hurt you." I almost jumped out of my skin. Sorry, feathers. I wanted to run but I felt an invisible force pulling me towards her. I saw her mouth curve into a cruel smile. I batted my wings furiously with no avail.

"Who are you?" I yelled. Hey, I needed to know who she was. The pale skinned one smirked while I glared at her.

"You'll find out with time, _dear_. But you best be off. Don't tell anyone about our meeting, otherwise your life is out the window. Okay?" Something about her made me nod and listen. I felt that she wouldn't hesitate to kill. I was actually surprised she didn't kill me on the spot.

I was pulled away from the desert and to a beautiful monument like place. It looked like the Greek Parthenon. You know, the building. I know a lot about other mythologies.

[Carter, admit it. I know more about other mythologies than you.]

Huge people were on huge chairs yelling about in huge voices. It's not nice. They seemed to be yelling in the same language as the woman in the desert was speaking in. Some of them were gesturing towards things like the lady in a pink dress, a bottle of wine and a pepper spray. The others like the guy in a red tunic seemed to be fighting physically. I thought I even saw a flash of bronze.

"This is what is happening. Listen to me then we'll restore order." a voice spoke to my ba. I looked around but found nothing. I declined the offer. Why accept when you don't know who asked? Then, I got sucked away from the monument and back to my body. The dream wasn't as scary or creepy as the ones I had before, but it seemed to give me a message.

_BOOOOOM!_

We were under attack.

* * *

**Ok, that is the longest chapter I have ever written. I hope you liked it.**

**Review, pretty please with a cherry on top(*makes a sweet smile*)...**

**OH, SCREW THAT! REEEEEEVIIIIIIW!**


	2. Arrival

**Hello, people of the world! Here is the next chapter!**

**Read on!**

* * *

**One**

If you ever experienced a nuclear explosion, you still wouldn't understand how powerful the _BOOOOOM! _was. It also smelt bad. Like cow dung, manure, 1000000 rotten bananas, someone who never had a shower, fish, and eggs stuffed into Carter's socks. Trust me, if Sadie used your room as a pranking storage room, you'd understand.

I raced downstairs, my wand and staff in each in hand, though they wouldn't be very useful if I used it. The explosion shattered the windows and cracked the ceiling and walls. There were banana peels on the floor everywhere(and I almost slipped on one). Smoke rose from the pool, Philip of Macedonia should have been in, but the alligator somehow appeared on the porch. Carter, Sadie, Jaz, Walt, Felix, Amos and I were standing there. Khufu stuffed his mouth and arms will food ending in Os(including a flamingo which I have no idea where it came from) and fled from the room, trying hard to to get his food ruined while dodging the randomly placed banana peels.

Then another tremor shook the whole house. the floor cracked and the porch fell apart.

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ was what most of the people screamed. But for a certain twelve year old penguin freak, the correct word to use in this situation was...

_GERONIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Real mature.

We tumbled through the air, with Amos trying hard to control the air, and Sadie trying to remember a spell during the long fall. Luckily, Amos started to fly and made a few of us float. Unluckily, Felix and I were still busy falling down. The penguin lover produced water with his wonderful Tefnut powers(yes, he decided that the closest thing to ice was moisture) and made us dive face first into it.

It hurt.

Darkness misted over the light, as the pressure of the water slowly lifted from me. My vision, still blurry, started to get slightly brighter. My head broke the surface as I gasped for air. I flailed my arms, trying to get a grasp of land; I couldn't swim.

I coughed and swallowed water, while Felix, being the really helpful one, swam to shore not knowing that I was about to die. An invisible force pulled me under the surface of the water as I was suffocated, and from the lack of oxygen, I fell in to the pits of darkness again.

The same cruel laugh echoed through my consciousness, followed by a giggle.

"You'll never reach your friends in time, dear. You need to know who you really are. Follow your little quest members to where they seek. Wake up, young pawn, to your new fate."

Minutes passed. Maybe it was hours until I woke up. But it was all different.

I was no longer in the magical presence of Brooklyn House, but some where completely new, with a different aura of magic. I didn't see Sadie, Carter, or even Felix. Instead, I stared into the eyes of a young boy. Dark brown, endless pits of darkness for eyes, and long shaggy black hair covering half his eyes. His Italian features showed through his pale, olive skin.

Next to me, I saw my bag I had packed the night before, and a cage with Electric inside. The eagle was thrashing hard in the cage, it's electric blue eyes looking more human than ever.

I returned my vision to the boy again who stared at me suspiciously. I stared back.

"You know it's rude to stare." The boy said. An American accent was touched by a Greek one.

"Says you. You do realise you stared first." I muttered. A strand of black hair fell on my eyes, "I'm Kerri."

"Nico. Nico Di Angelo. Don't you have a surname?" He asked, cocking his head.

"No."

And everything paused for a second. Electric stopped thrashing to look above my head, Nico stared right where Electric was looking at, and other people crowded around me.

"What's that sign?" "Who claimed her?"

Whispers echoed through the crowd that formed around me. Then a horse-man guy walked in front of me and bowed as the others followed.

"Hail, Daughter of Phobetor, embodiment of Nightmare and giver of fear."

* * *

**Sorry it's short! I haven't had much time to write this and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting.**

**Check out the poll on my profile, and remember to enter your OCs in my SYOD!**

**Review and until next time...**

**xX- SCY -Xx**


	3. Dream

**Hello, guys. I'm seriously guilty for not updating any of my stories last Sunday and this Saturday. I am truly sorry. Guilty is charged, so feel free to throw tomatoes and frying pans at me.**

**READ ON!**

* * *

**Two**

_Hail, Daughter of Phobetor, embodiment of Nightmare, giver of fear_

Paralyzed, I stared in front of me. My arms went ridged, and a small ring passed my ear. Black dots danced around my vision as my eyes unfocused. I felt my energy leaving me. So weak, so tired. I collapsed on the spot. My eyes were struggling to stay open, as the crowd backed away.

_Who's Phobetor? My father? Mother? I lost my parents years ago; that "Phobetor" guy couldn't have been one of my parent... Right?_

[Now I know who he is, so will you shut up, Carter?]

Nico stood, gripping something by his side.

A sword.

The leather hilt glistened in the sunlight, and he was fumbling a silver skull ring with his other hand. The ruby eyes looked truly frightening, but to me, it was just another object. I was used to horrifying things, after all the things I had encountered.

The sword, on the other hand, gave off an aura of death. Even I, being no necromancer, could feel it. Sure, I used to host Nekhbet, the vulture goddess of death and rebirth, but it didn't make it any better. For your information, Nekhbet had a disgusting breath, but that doesn't mean I did too. She's actually no different to any other gods and goddesses you might host. They like taking control, and would end up burning you if you let them.

Looking back, I remembered what Nekhbet had once said:

_Your parents aren't here because they're different. Both the lot._

Now I understood the first part. Kind of, at least.

My eyes drooped closed, and I fell back. Nico dodged and caught just in time to avoid me crashing on to him or on the hard tile-brick pathways. The last thing I heard him mutter before I lost full consciousness was "You shouldn't exist."

[I know you would yell at him if you were there, Sadie. I was _unconscious_! Did you seriously have to interrupt?]

I wasn't a ba. But the 'dream' certainly was some kind of message.

There was a war. Someone would have to be pretty stupid to not think so. There was a flaming pine tree at the top of a hill, and a U formation of what looked like used-to-be cabins, which now looked like a huge foot had squashed it. A climbing wall-like building had broken in half, and bodies lay lifelessly on the ground, splattered in blood. The sky darkened. Thick black smoke made a veil blocking the sun, and red liquid fell like rain. I recognised a face amongst the dead.

Di Angelo.

Fragile and defeated, he looked so much different to the boy that had just told me that I should not have existed. His sword clattered out of his hand, giving me a full view of it.

It was black as nightmare, which weirdly, I was the daughter of. Well, as the horse dude said I was. The cross guard was silver, and had a skull on it with ruby eyes. Just like his ring.

I tried shouting for help, but my voice disappeared. I was soaked, head to toe, in red. The smoke faded. The rain didn't. But instead, the sun did. The place where it should had been was the sky, dark and abandoned.

Then the scene shifted. I was in a desert, once again. There were magicians, a lot of them, running south, where there was a border which led to what looked like the place I had just been. I spotted a face in the mob.

There stood Carter Kane, son of Julius Kane/Osiris, leading the group on. Next to him was Sadie, glaring at the border for who-knows-what-reason.

"We will attack at night, after the sun sets. We will take revenge on them, understood? Use attack plan 263." Carter shouted.

Attack Plan 263? We only ever had an Attack Plan 261. It didn't make sense, unless they made 2 plans and shared it to all the Nomes within an hour, which is as impossible as anything can ever get. A plan needs to be made, tested out and thought out thoroughly. That could take a day at the least.

"Your friends will die, and the world would perish. Join me." The same voice I heard in my previous dream spoke. The cruel tone was hidden beneath the soothing,

I woke up with a start. My bed was drenched in red, and more importantly, I was back in Brooklyn House. Grey walls, marble floor, 4 post bed. Definitely my room. Nothing out of the ordinary. Except for the currently red bed. Was it all just a dream?

_BOOOOOM!_

We were under attack...

I grabbed my staff and wand and darted down. There was the smell again. Banana peels, Carter's socks and all that. The windows were shattered, the ceiling was cracked, looking as if it was going to fall any second.

Philip of Macedonia was on the porch, along with Carter, Sadie, Jaz, Walt, Felix, and Amos. I almost rushed to them when I stopped.

It was happening. The attack. _Again_.

_**What's going on?**_

* * *

**Hurray! A kind-of cliffie! Aaaand... It's longer than the last chapter!**

**PLEASE! I'm begging you(and I never do, so take me seriously)...**

**R-E-V-I-E-W! I will update more quickly if you do!**


End file.
